A love unexpected
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: When Seamus' potion once again doesn't go exactly to plan, it has unexpected side-effects. Unexpected, but not necessarily Unwanted.Written for the 'pairing challenge' for 'The nanny is about'


**And I have done it! The impossible challenge! This is very much for The nanny is about's 'Pairing challenge!' and I'd like to thank them for setting me this task ^_^ it was actually a lot of fun to write, and threw me out my comfort zone a little bit.**

**I hope I've been able to maintain some reality with it :P But either way, I'm happy with it! **

**I'm also pretty sure this is the first story to even include Crabbe and Seamus as its characters, which is not all together surprising.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Seamus was unsure how it had happened.<p>

One minute he was starring quite contentedly at the back of the beautiful lavender brown (a Gryffindor in the same year as himself,) not really paying any attention as he threw the clusters of ingredients into his cauldron (ignoring Hermione Granger who kept shooting him disapproving looks while still managing to pay complete attention to her own potion, a talent that no doubt came hand in hand with being friends with the disaster prone Harry Potter and Ron Weasley).

Seamus didn't even really even notice, never mind care, as the potion in front of him let out a wheezed croak (that sounded suspiciously like Neville's toad Trevor) infact, it sounded scarily like Neville's toad Trevor.

Seamus hardly wanted to look down, and wondered briefly if he could get away with merely switching his cauldron with Dean (who was sitting on the bench next to him) and let him deal with it, unfortunately by this point Neville had cottoned on to what was going on, and was now starring horrified at Seamus' cauldron, drawing the attention of the rest of the class.

Rolling his eyes at his predicament, Seamus looked up briefly to see if Lavender had noticed anything wrong but instead caught the eyes of Professor Snape, who was smirking maliciously at him.

Frowning at the potions master's expression, Seamus decided to forget about that for now, and turned back to the problem at hand.

"Just pull it out," Dean was hissing into his ear, keeping one eye trained on Professor Snape so as not to get in trouble for speaking out of turn.

Seamus turned his head slightly to the side and glared at Dean as if to say 'you do it if it's so easy.' But upon catching Snape's eye for the second time, and seeing that his smirk had now been replaced by a quirked eyebrow that Seamus saw as a challenge to his bravery, Seamus decided to suck it up and stick his hand in the cauldron.

Grinning confidently at those around him, almost boating about his daring, Seamus slowly lowered his hand into the Cauldron which was met almost immediately by a stream of bubbles that where frothing out of its centre. Seamus winced at the contact, expecting to feel at least some form of pain.

But to the contrary, the bubbles where very much innocent is so far as (despite looking and smelling rather odd) they felt rather like bath water and merely trickled off his hand after exploding.

Grinning more arrogantly than ever, Seamus decided that he might as well do this right, and threw his hand in the rest of the way scooping up Trevor in the process.

He placed Trevor upon the wood of the table triumphantly, as if it was some sort of trophy. He was extremely tempted to do some sort of victory danced, but figured it would be ill received by Snape, and instead settled for leaning back into his chair, a smug smile firm on his face.

Seamus was now observing the other students arrogantly as if he was some sort of public hero, having rescued Neville's toad from the dangerous depths of his cauldron (never mind the fact that Seamus was the one to throw Trevor in their in the first place).

Realising that no-one was paying attention anymore, Seamus intended to go straight back to his favourite pass time, Lavender watching (who hadn't turned around once during the entire incident).

However, Seamus was dismayed to find that his eyes were unwilling, and instead insistent on dragging his gaze to the Slytherin half of the room.

He frowned at himself, as his eyes continued to sort through the many Slytherins until they finally settled on one person in particular, and for the first time he really saw him.

Last year (and in fact, up until a few moments ago) Seamus was quite complacent with the fact this boy was just one of Malfoy's fat cronies, but if you really looked, and aloud yourself to really see, you could tell that despite the muscles that bulged out even from beneath the baggy uniform Goyle wasn't really that fat all...and Seamus was willing to wager, if you were to remove the top half of Goyle's uniform (not that Seamus would entertain such thoughts of course,) you'd be able to tell that Goyle was merely very muscular.

Seamus scowled as his train of thought took a turn for a worse, and he was now (despite his better judgment) pondering whether Goyle's hair had always been so long and...swishy? flicky?...soft?

It was about now that Seamus realised that these where thoughts he should almost definitely NOT be having, but at the same time he also realised that it didn't _feel _wrong, it felt...kind of right.

In a split second, Seamus had made his mind up, and was now scribbling a quick message with his quill into a ripped of bit of text book in front of him, before enchanting it and sending it hurtling through the many students before it made contact with the back of Goyle's head.

Seamus couldn't see very much from where he was sitting, but from what he could see he could tell that Goyle was unfolding the parchment and scanning it, before throwing it onto the table in front of him.

Seamus was unsure whether this was a good sign or not.

By the end of the class, Seamus was buzzing with excitement despite having received a 0 for his potion, and was the first to pack up his stuff and to leave the classroom.

Seamus lent leisurely on the wall outside the potions classroom, awaiting either His friends or Goyle, whichever came first.

Seamus kind of hoped it would be Goyle.

As luck would have it Goyle was indeed the next person to leave the classroom, but that didn't stop the smile slipping from Seamus' face.

Goyle looked murderous as he strode towards Seamus; despite Seamus's best attempts to disappear into to the shadows, it was clear that Goyle had already spotter him.

Thrusting the note back into Seamus open hand, Goyle roughly shoved Seamus back against the stone wall, before stalking off grunting all the while.

Seamus stood dumbfounded for a few moments, before turning to stare longingly back into the potions classroom hoping that he could get his hands on more of his potion.

And with that thought Seamus sidled back into the classroom the excuse of having forgotten something on the tip of his tongue, and a plot of Pumpkin juice, potions and Slytherins fresh on his mind.


End file.
